


'Absolute' Perversion

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Absolute Power, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/"><b>jd_ficathon</b></a></span> prompt-a-thon, and to fill a <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a> square as well!</p><p>Prompt: Bronze Star Medal: A PWP in which Jack's medals become pervertibles and the Bronze Star is used as a sex toy, used for sensation play, whatever.</p><p>Bingo square: <a href="http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/9275.html">pervertibles</a></p><p>This is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow.  What he does with Jack is dubcon at <i>best</i>.  If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Absolute' Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jd_ficathon**](http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/) prompt-a-thon, and to fill a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square as well!
> 
> Prompt: Bronze Star Medal: A PWP in which Jack's medals become pervertibles and the Bronze Star is used as a sex toy, used for sensation play, whatever.
> 
> Bingo square: [pervertibles](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/9275.html)
> 
> This is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow. What he does with Jack is dubcon at _best_. If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."

**Absolute Perversion**

Daniel tightened the final strap and nodded for the guard to leave the room. “I’ve been going through some of your things, Jack.”

Jack, looking up at him from the table, blinked but didn’t answer.

Daniel bent over him. “Did I tell you? I sent for your things.”

“So you could go through them?”

“So I could decide which things I could give you. As rewards for good behavior.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“And which to destroy.”

Jack’s face went blank.

“I would never destroy or damage any of your family photographs, Jack.” Daniel smiled. “But Season One of _The Simpsons_ could be in danger.” He walked across the room, tossing a “Bear that in mind,” over his shoulder. He dug in the pocket of the jacket he’d hung over the back of a chair when he came into the room. “Or, if you, say, undressed yourself the next time the guards come for you instead of making them do it for you….”

Daniel returned to the table. Jack was glaring at the ceiling, tight lipped. “I know you’ll see the advantages after you’ve thought it over. But enough of that. It’s playtime.” He stroked the outside of Jack’s arm with the object he was holding.

Jack instantly turned his head, trying to see.

“I found a toy for us in your things.” Daniel raised his hand to show Jack.

Jack’s lips parted.

“You probably didn’t have much fun earning this.”

“It isn’t a toy,” Jack said in a strangled voice.

“It’s what I say it is.” Daniel placed one of the Bronze Star’s five points against Jack’s chest and pressed down.

Jack winced.

Daniel rolled the medal until two points were against Jack’s skin and pressed again. “It would pierce your skin if I used enough force.” He eased the weight of his hand and dragged the two points towards a nipple. “Of course I won’t do that.” He rolled a point onto the nipple and watched as Jack’s eyes grew wide. Using both hands, Daniel twirled the star. “I know you don’t trust me yet, Jack, but look at it this way.” He dragged one point down the middle of Jack’s chest and circled his navel before dragging two points back up to the base of Jack’s neck.

He rocked the medal from side to side right above Jack’s carotid. “This is all you need to know. If I really wanted to hurt you…” he shifted the star onto a single point, “you’d be screaming in pain.” He watched with approval as Jack’s throat worked beneath his hand. “But I want you to enjoy this. So, let’s find out what feels good, hmm? Let’s see what will wake this up.” He gave the head of Jack’s limp cock a pinch. “Hmm?”

It took a while, but only because Daniel was enjoying every minute and every pink line that he was drawing on Jack’s skin. Maybe Jack’s cock didn’t give more than a slight twitch when two points of the star were dragged up and down and diagonally across his inner thighs, but Daniel’s cock was rigid.

They were both breathing heavily. Daniel liked that a lot. He scratched gently over the veins in the back of Jack’s hand. Jack’s feet moved. Daniel rolled the medal, a point at a time, across Jack’s knuckles. Jack’s cock lifted as it began to fill. “I always did love your hands,” Daniel confided in a rush of affection. “Now, look how sensitive they are. Mmm.”

He wasn’t sure if Jack was flushing, or blushing. “Hold this,” he said, placing the medal between Jack’s lips.

Jack closed his eyes.

Daniel loosened the strap holding Jack’s hand in place and turned the hand palm up, holding it in his own hand for a second, waiting to see if Jack would return his clasp. He could feel Jack’s pulse where their thumbs nestled together. He squeezed Jack’s hand and re-did the strap. “Let’s see,” he whispered, taking the star from Jack.

Daniel placed two points against the base of Jack’s palm and dragged them across it towards his fingers.

Jack’s neck arched back, exposing his throat. His legs jerked, his toes curled

Daniel dragged the star back the other way.

A foot lifted from the table. Jack’s head lifted from the table and sank back. His chest rose and fell. His hand twitched in Daniel’s grasp.

Daniel dragged the star sideways.

Jack’s head came up off the table three times in succession. His knees locked.

His cock was reaching for the ceiling.

Daniel ground his hips against the edge of the table. “Can you come just from this?”

Jack whined.

“Let’s see.”


End file.
